1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of matter classified in the art of chemistry as .alpha.,.alpha.'-bis-[4-(R-amino)-1-pyridinium]xylenes, to a process for the preparation thereof, to compositions containing these compounds and to methods of using the same for controlling bacteria and fungi.
2. Prior Art
Walker U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,902, issued Sept. 25, 1962 discloses a group of bis-(4-amino-1-pyridinium)alkanes as intermediates in the preparation of the corresponding bis-(4-amino-1-piperidino)alkanes stated to have bacteriostatic and bactericidal effects.
G. N. Walker et al., J. Org. Chem. 26, 2740-7 (1961) disclose essentially the subject matter disclosed in the above-noted Walker U.S. patent.
W. C. Austin et al., J. Pharm. Pharmacol. 11, 80-93 (1959) disclose 1,10-bis-(4-amino-1-pyridinium)decane diiodide and 1,10-bis-(4-acetamido-1-pyridinium)decane diiodide. It is stated that certain species among the large, deverse group of quaternary ammonium compounds disclosed possess amebicidal, antibacterial, anti-filarial and trypanocidal activity, but no biological data are given for either of the above-named compounds.
Sello U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,782, issued June 23, 1970 discloses 1,1'-(p-phenylenedimethylene)bis(pyridinium chloride) as an agent for imparting crease retention to wool fabrics.